Great Cave Offensive
by KawaiiKirby
Summary: Kirby competes in the Great Cave Offensive, several levels of finding treasure chests. The prize is unlimited watermelons - can he win? Please review!
1. Default Chapter

"**I do not own Kirby." – KawaiiKirby**

**KawaiiKirby Presents**

**The Great Cave Offensive**

Level 1

Kirby wandered through the fields of Dreamland, very bored and starved. He squealed when he saw a fruit laying on the ground.

"Poyoh!" he ran towards it and started to suck it up.

Another fruit appeared in front of him, as if taunting him. He squealed again and sucked it up as well. Soon there were fruits everywhere. Because of his hunger, he didn't notice that they were leading him into a cave.

Once the fruit line stopped, Kirby was in front of a strange device. He looked down on it, puzzled. He jumped onto it and all at once he was falling, deeper, and deeper into a hole.

"POYOH!!!" he screamed as he fell.

Soon he landed hard on a long strip of rock. When he looked around, he realized he was in a cave. A rather large one at that.

He started to walk towards a small entrance to the right. He soon found himself facing a large assortment of monsters. In front of him lay a hard hat.

"Puuu." He said as he put on the hat. A light shown from the flashlight on top of it. He started by sucking up a Poppy Brother. (He wasn't sure, but he thought it was probably Poppy Brother Senior.) Soon he had bomb powers, but used some strange powers and the Poppy Brother appeared next to him once again.

"Why, hello Kirby! I'll help ya out. I'm sure you know why you're here, then?" he smiled as he talked in a high squeaky voice.

Kirby shook his head in reply. "Poyoh, poyoh!"

Poppy Brother Senior looked surprised. "Really? I thought when you stepped on that warp spot you would know. No matter. I'll explain it to you."

He took a deep breath and started into the explanation of the cave. "You see, this is called the Great Cave Offensive. You need to find all the treasures you can. Here's what the treasure chests look like." He showed him a picture of a simple, brown treasure chest.

Kirby nodded his understanding and Poppy Brother, Sr. continued.

"Inside the treasure chest are different kinds of treasures, each one's value different than the other. Get as many as you can, especially the ones with the higher values. Continue through the cave and defeat the monsters. I'll help you out here at the beginning, but I'm not real strong so you might have to try and get some other help after I leave."

He took a breath and sighed. "I'm sure this will be the most interesting part to you, Kirby." He cackled. "Once you reach the end, whoever managed to get the most treasure wins. The prize is an unlimited supply of watermelons."

Kirby started jumping up and down saying "Poyoh! Poyoh!"

Poppy Brother Sr. laughed again. "Not yet, Kirby. I'm not done. Don't you know who's all competing?" Kirby nodded. "Thought so. Let's see, I believe there's Meta Knight, and King Dedede. Ummm...I believe Waddle Dee is as well. Oh ya, Adeline is as well. Well, we ought to be off. I'll go ahead and start bombing the monsters. You look around for treasure chests!" And at that he ran ahead throwing bombs every which way.

Kirby started bounding towards him, looking around him for any signs of a treasure chest. He spotted one high on a ledge, above a large hole. He sucked up a lot of air, and started floating towards the ledge. When he was almost there, though, one of those stupid pink flies flew in front of him and hit him off course. He started falling towards the large hole. He couldn't get enough air to float back!

"POYOH!" he screamed. (We think this means "HELP!")

Poppy Brother Sr. was busy beating up some badies when he heard Kirby's plea for help. He turned around quickly and started running towards Kirby, who was now halfway towards the dangerous hole.

Poppy Brother Sr. tried his best to make it there in time, but it didn't seem to good for Kirby. Poppy couldn't float, therefore he wasn't sure how he was going to save him!

Kirby was only a few feet away from falling now....


	2. Level 2

**I do not own Kirby." – KawaiiKirby**

Level 2

As Poppy Brother Sr. bounded after the falling Kirby a pink and green Birdon was flying past. He glanced at the scene before, and clucked in surprise. He and Kirby had been friends for quite some time. He had no desire to let his friend die!

He flapped his wings hard and jetted off towards Kirby, flying beneath him so he could catch him. Kirby landed on him with a soft puuh and breathed out. He was safe.

"Pooooyoooh!" Kirby thanked Birdon.

Birdon clucked in laughter and swooped down, running into some monsters and knocking them away.

Kirby pointed to the treasure chest on the high ledge. Birdon carried him, and let him off once they were near the ledge.

Smiling, Kirby opened the chest to find a coral necklace. Unfortunately, he had missed the rules ceremony and had no idea how much it was worth! He put it in a pouch Poppy Brother Sr. had given him.

Oh no! Where was Poppy Brother Sr.!

Kirby looked around with big eyes, hoping to see his friend. He finally spotted him cornered by three Knuckle Joes. He jumped on Birdon's back, pointing towards the poppy brother.

Birdon carried him in quick swoops, bring his wings back far and flapping them hard to gain more speed. Kirby jumped off once he had reached the Knuckle Joes. Sucking one up, he got the power of Figher.

He hit the other two hard in the heads, knocking them together as they fell in a whole behind them.

Poppy Brother Sr. sighed and thanked Kirby.

"I was sure I was a goner there, Kirby. I thought you were too! I saw you falling and tried to get to you, but then these dumb Knuckle Joes cornered me! How did you get up?" he asked.

Kirby looked around, but he couldn't find Birdon. Where had he gone while Kirby was fighting?

Poppy Brother Sr. searched Kirby's expression, not quite getting why Kirby was confused. He thought it had been his question that was confusing. (sometimes it's a little hard to understand Kirby since the only thing he can say is "poyoh!")

"Uh, Kirby, I didn't really think it was that hard of a question…let me rephrase it for ya."

Kirby shook his head, trying to make the point that it wasn't the question that was confusing.

Poppy Brother Sr. finally just gave up and said, "Listen Kirby, let's just go. We're probably way behind!"

At that, Kirby and Poppy Brother Sr. moved onto the next level.

The next level was underwater, so Poppy Brother Sr. had to leave since he was dead afraid of water. Kirby waved him goodbye and said thanks in his own way.

After Poppy Brother Sr. trudged off, Kirby put on his goggles and snorkeling mask and dived into the water. Using his tiny arms to propel him, he swam past some dead algae and other plants. He couldn't find any treasure chests however.

He finally spotted one behind one of those strange underwater creatures that spit out missiles. (we'll call them Sptize)

Sucking in some water, Kirby swam straight for the Spitze, spitting out the water as he neared him. The Spitze cried out in surprise, and melted down to the water floor, shuffling away as fast as it could.

Kirby grinned under his mask and opened the treasure chest.

Inside was a beautiful golden orb. Kirby pocketed it and moved forward.

Finally an exit from the water was found. Kirby climbed out of the water and shook himself dry. He rounded a corner and saw that tons of monsters were guarding the next treasure chest.

Kirby pondered what to do. He realized that he need some help. Looking at the monsters, he decided which one would help him the most.

He sucked in some air and flew up, navigating his way to a pacing Waddle Doo. Kirby landed and sucked him up quickly so he wouldn't be attacked.

The Waddle Doo then appeared beside him, shaking himself and looking around.

He broke into a grin.

"Why, hello Kirby! I was wondering when I would run into you. Need some help?"

Kirby nodded vigorously, pointing to the monsters everywhere.

Waddle Doo charged at them, using his eye as a beam of fire. Kirby bounded after him, sucking up monsters left and right.

Soon all the monsters were gone. Kirby high-fived Waddle Doo and made his way to the treasure chest. It was inside a cage.

Kirby looked at it and tried to find a key or switch of some sort that would open the cage. Soon he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Looking for this?" King Dedede sneered at him, taunting him with the key in his hand.

Kirby frowned and launched himself at King Dedede. King Dedede easily sidestepped him, smacking him down on the ground with his mallet as he did.

Kirby groaned as the mallet hit him in the back. His body automatically flattened itself to the ground.

King Dedede let out a mightly laugh and continued to swing his mallet at Kirby while the pink puffball ran away, barely missing the mallet each time.

Kirby floated over King Dedede, sucking up a nearby Rockie and gaining the power of Stone. He quickly turned into a stone and landed hard on King Dedede.

"Ack!" yelled King Dedede as he was flattened to the ground.

With a new anger, the king started swinging his mallet crazily, his eyes bloodshot.

He trapped Kirby in a corner, breathing heavily on him.

"This is the end for you Kirby."

**I apologize that I haven't written in practically a year. I forgot about this story, but now I plan on wirting frequently. Please R&R!**


End file.
